Inconvenience
by Psychotic Tendency
Summary: Four months have passed since Xanxus disappeared during a fight in Japan, and now he has been found, broken and in no condition to fly home to Italy, how is Tsuna going to cope when he hears he has to let the dangerous Varia sky guardian stay with him?


**DISCLAIMER: Seriously? Is it really necessary?oh. Wait, I DON'T OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY OR THIS CHAPTER. :P It originally belonged to: Dropkicking Bullet Shells I just Adopted the story, is all.  
><strong>

**WARNING: This fanfic has **_**No Beta**_** and contains kind of mature themes, and plenty of shit-tastic grammar. Yay. **

**PAIRING -** None as of yet; just some super light fluff, but I feel free to send me your thoughts and suggestions~!

"The essential truth of life, as he was coming to realize, wasn't romantic and took only two words to label: Shit. Happens." ― J.R. Ward, _Lover Mine_

* * *

><p><strong>Inconvenience-<strong>

It came in slow and never ending waves that scorched against his skin, alerting his synopsizes of its loud and crippling presence.

Pain was coursed through his veins. It numbed his mind and limbs, causing him to stiffen and his movements to falter. It was all he felt.

The amount of time he had spent in this hell hole was unknown to him. At first he counted the seconds, but they melted into minutes. He then decided to count the minutes, but they too slowly became hours. He started to count the hours, but they blurred into days until he lost track of time completely and it left him feeling more irritated than normal.

He had also given up trying to line thoughts up coherently days ago. Or had it been hours? Minutes maybe? Not that it mattered; he stopped giving a shit a while back too.

He was in quite the predicament.

His captors found the need to uselessly bind him to the wall with chains and collars attached to anything that could be considered a moveable limb. His jet black hair was too dark for anyone to see the dried blood that coated itself within his locks, causing them to stick to his face in odd ways. A crimson red liquid; or at least that's what it had been before it dried out, was caked over him. Fresh blood freely flowed from the gash a top his head and from the cuts and scrapes across his legs. Every muscle within his body ached, feeling as if they were being individually stripped away to reveal sensitive bone. This experience had just changed his definition of agonizing, effortlessly.

Crimson orbs flickered open, scouring the now all too familiar and simple room. The walls were made from cement to form a large square room; with a single entrance, a double steal door. Under normal circumstances he would have closed his eyes at the disturbing amount of his vital liquid being splayed and painted across the room and the way it contrasted against the plain grey of his cell walls, but as of late, every time he closed his eyes the pain he felt doubled as unwelcome memories of torture flitted through his mind.

He could only recall two things from their experimental sessions; screaming until his throat was raw, and the words etched brutally into his memories by his captor during their first meeting:

_"We needed someone strong to test out a new drug, someone who won't die as easily as the others. We needed someone who was off the map, a human that wouldn't be missed regardless of if they just disappeared. We needed someone with control. You, Xanxus, fit our description almost too perfectly."_

Xanxus wasn't a god, but he supposed to be above those simple minded weaklings, and yet here he was. His once almost narcissistic pride was now completely burned out. Time after time he had struggled, succeeding in only killing two of the men who held him here, and maiming only sixteen. To the raven haired man, this was humiliating.

He was no pet. He was no little toy. He was no one's play thing. He was not some science experiment. He was Xanxus, _**THE**_ leader of the Varia.

He let his eyes slip closed once more, twitching and opening them instantly as the images of the day they brought in the 'new drug' flashed into mind.

_The heavy door creaked open with little force now that it had been unbolted, and a middle aged man skipped in with an overly giddy smile and doctor's lab coat. He gave Xanxus a predatory smile when he saw the death glare the raven haired man had shot him._

_The man was wearing white latex gloves, and in his hands was a water bottle, a clear liquid inside that reminded the parallel sky of how dry and parched his throat was._

_The sky guardian's legs were starting to fall asleep in his crouched down position, it was really putting a damper on his already spoiled mood._

_"Good morning, Xanxus, I will be your doctor from here on out."_

_It was morning? Joy._

_Xanxus ignored him, "Water." He refused to ask questions, he only demanded answers._

_The doctor gave out a bark of laughter, "Oh no no no no no. You really shouldn't drink this," He gave a sadistic smile that didn't quite fit his face, "No, we have _other_ uses for this.", Xanxus didn't like the emphasis the quack used on the word 'other.'_

_The doctor looked as if he was a few inches shorter than the Varia boss but he wasn't quite sure, not that Xanxus would ever think to ask the man such a stupid question. He had dirty blond hair; ratty and unwashed dreadlocks that were pulled out of his face by an elastic band, barely visible in his unruly rat's nest. When he got closer the Xanxus could smell the potent scent of onions and sweat._

_The other two men that worked for the quack were always seen in black suits, ties and all. They were clean shaven and well dressed for goons, and always the ones to question him; not the doctor._

_Xanxus crinkled his nose in distaste but kept sitting in the place he had labeled as his on the floor against the wall, if he couldn't have his arm chair he could at least have a designated area he would call his own._

_The deranged lunatic of a man took a cautious step forward, a toothy smile splayed it's self across his face reaching ear to ear. The Varia boss glared at him nastily as a low growl came from the back of his stinging throat, warning the other not to come closer otherwise he'd risk losing a limb, or two. The doctor payed no heed to reason; if he had any that is, only dropped his irritating smile and muttered something about the likeness of animals and people in the mafia._

_The quack violently grabbed at Xanxus's jaw bone with a bruising force as he uncapped the bottle with a gloved hand easily, despite all of the resistance on the parallel's behalf. The chains binding allowed for little to no movement, rendering Xanxus unable to even reach out and strangle the malicious man in front of him. Not to mention that his restraints cut at his already raw wrists every time he moved, leaving gaping cuts and staining his olive toned skin with various hues. _

_Xanxus gritted his teeth, fully expecting the pain to be immediate when the room temperature liquid was splashed onto his face, and most of his front half but he felt nothing more than the tickle of the odd liquid dripping down his cheeks and arms falling into a small puddle below._

_Then his breath hitched and wedged itself in his chest. The clear concoction took effect as it seared his skin in the places it had touched languidly just seconds prior._ _It was an acid, he deduced in a daze. It felt like his skin was melting away, but when he looked down at his scorching hands he saw not a single marring to be occurring; it wasn't even red with irritation._

_At this point Xanxus couldn't tell if he was screaming or not. His senses going haywire blinded him provisionally with the pain._

_The Bastard jotted down notes, scribbling things Xanxus couldn't see with a wicked smirk, "Test one, complete."_

The raven haired man shook his head to rid himself of the thought and winced when some of his wound reopened. Test after test had left him weak and tired. Being used as a guinea pig for their science experiment which was more torture than anything; as Xanxus had found was extremely tiring. As was his captors constant badgering for classified information on the Vongola. Xanxus never responded to their questions, too pride filled to let them bend him to their will, which resulted in more torture and tests.

* * *

><p>For some reason or another he hadn't seen hide nor tail of his captures for quite some time, not that he minded, more often than not they would have been cutting up arms and legs, or forcing chemical mixes into his mouth as they bellowed a large quantity of questions they knew he wouldn't answer.<p>

He let his mind wander as he glared the door down. In this place boredom came quickly, and was flanked obediently by her distant cousins anger and malice which Xanxus readily allowed to consume him. He had begun to mentally make a list of people who were at fault for his current situation or as he had lovingly labeled it; the inconvenience.

He couldn't remember how he had ended up here; he just knew that he wasn't in Italy like he wanted to be, He was in Japan. He had been separated from the rest of the Varia, Vongola and even that stupid Bronco, when they were attack by a powerful enemy; or at least they better have had been. He recalled using his guns to help him soar through the sky, and then something coming at him at a high alacrity. After that his memory was blank, being replaced with waking up in this cage.

Xanxus's thoughts were interrupted as an explosion from somewhere deep inside the building caused the wall he used as a support to reverberate and allowed loose dirt along with small rocks on the ceiling to loosen from their place and fall to the ground. Red orbs narrowed, _'What the fuck?'_

He could hear three different pairs of footsteps running around outside in the corridors somewhere close by.

"Check all of the doors!"

The voice sounded vaguely familiar. A lot like the baseball obsessed kid who beat Squalo during the fight the Varia had provoked in order to gain the rings. What was his name again? Yomato Keshi?

"Shut up, baseball freak! The only person who is allowed to tell me what to do is Juudaime!"

Xanxus could hear the others footsteps pounding against the floor and echoing loudly against the surrounding walls. A carefree laugh resounded in the hall outside the locked door, "Mah, mah, Gokudera, I'm not telling you to do anything, I'm just asking!"

"S-sorry Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto's right, we need to check everywhere."

"You're right, Juudaime!"

Xanxus almost scoffed as he pictured the white haired trash bowing to the brat, but stopped once he heard them speak again.

"G-Gokudera-kun," The young decimo spoke, "L-let's just hurry up, this place is scary."

Yamamoto gave a hearty laugh while pulling open door after door in the hall way, "Nothing in this one!", he called to the other.

Xanxus's brow furrowed as he heard the handle on his own door squeak and jam, "This one's locked!", He heard Gokudera yell.

The Varia's resident slave driver listened as the two other footsteps approached, both individually trying the metal door for themselves.

"I-it is locked."

Stupid piece of shit dared to call himself a Vongola boss? What heresy.

"We should blow it up! This must be the door they hide everything behind!"

"Gokudera-kun! There could be explosives or something fragile behind there! You have to be careful!"

"Tsuna's right!", Laughter followed this.

"Shut up, ya baseball freak!"

"Where is Reborn? I bet he knows how to pick locks."

"Ciaossu."

Xanxus heard the terrified squeal of Tsuna, and a thump of him hitting the floor. "Wh-where did you come from, Reborn?"

"What are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna; I've been here all along."

The bomber chose then to speak up, "Reborn-San! We need help with the door!"

Tension filled the area outside the room's door as Reborn fell quiet and got serious. "Yes, I know."

There were hurried scrapping noises coming from the other side of the large metal door; that separated the weakened Xanxus from his right to freedom, and Xanxus took a quick minute to compose himself. He wiped away the blood that had lazily slipped into his right eye from the still open cut, he ignoring the aches and pains as he took a deep breath and rose to stand up fully. The door creak open and light flooded in.

Xanxus flinched away from the light that burned his retinas; his eyes were too used to the pitch black of his room. It burned a bit too painfully.

Gokudera growled as he peered into the room, "I can't see shit, it's too damn dark!"

Xanxus watched in silence as Tsuna fumbled around for a light switch, too bad the moron didn't know the only light in the room hung on a thin wire in the middle of the room. It was old fashioned.

Reborn seemed to be the only one to remain focused, seeing as his eyes were the only ones that scanned to room stopping directly at Xanxus and meeting his gaze firmly. Tsuna took a few blind steps forward, hands out in front of him stupidly groping for a source of brightening up the room. Instead he only succeeded in tripped on a small crate the quack liked to sit and fell face flat into cement.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.", Tsuna groaned to himself as he sat up and massaged his abused face.

"Juudaime!", The crap tenth's obedient little pets ran to him worriedly, looming over him.

"Haha! You should watch were you go, Tsuna.", The Vongola rain guardian called laughing as if it were nothing more than a joke.

Reborn took this time to catapult off the brunette's head and grabbed the string connected to the swinging light bulb above, pulling it down at the full force that gravity allowed and let the dim light bring out the objects in the room.

The three brats froze.

"X-Xanxus!", Tsuna stuttered, falling back again.

Gokudera pulled out his dynamite, already lit with a practiced speed and Yamamoto instinctively put a hand on the hilt of his blade, ready to pull it out if an attack commenced.

Reborn jumped down to land gracefully on the swordsman's shoulder, clearing his throat to speak, "Dame-Tsuna, do not be scared of your own family. Untie him."

Tsuna hesitated, then gave the Varia a once over, concern replacing the fear in his eyes. Carmel orbs studied the raven haired man as the Vongola creeped up closer, holding his hand out as if he were trying to earn the trust of a wild animal. Xanxus felt the urge to hit him, but held back because the room was beginning to get a bit hazy.

The baby smacked the young storm guardian to get his attention, "Go get the Varia."

Xanxus opened his mouth to protest but nothing would come out. He didn't want the Varia here, they were the closet thing he had to a family, and he didn't want them seeing him in such a pitiful state. Before he had a chance at attempting to speak again Gokudera was gone, running at full speed to god knows where.

"Xanxus-san, a-are you OK?", Tsuna's futile attempt at conversation pissed him off more so then usual, "Wh-what did they do to you?"

Another Interrogation? He really didn't need their shit too.

Crimson eyes slipped closed, as he felt the metal that was digging into his neck tighten, he growled threateningly and heard the brat yelp and pull away his hands.

"Dame-Tsuna. Find the keys, don't play with it, you're only making it worse."

The brunette sky guardian nodded and scurried like an anxious mouse around the tiny, unclean room for the small object that would give Xanxus's freedom back. After scanning the room over and over again, Tsuna came to the dramatic conclusion, "The keys not here!"

'_NO SHIT, DUMBASS!'_

Yamamoto, who had helped him in his search, looked away in agreement, "I don't see it either.", and the smile had dropped from his face. A dreaded silence fell over them; only seconds later did a group of people run in.

"Boss!" Levi shouted elatedly would have glomped him on the spot if Squalo hadn't grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him out the doorway to get a better view.

"Ushishi, Looks like boss got himself in a bad situation, ne?", Bel said, squeezing past the white haired swordsman. Xanxus could hear Levi crying in the background as Lussuria made his way in after the prince and Squalo.

"VOOI! Get up you worthless-"

While hollering loud enough to wake the dead, Squalo had gotten close enough to Xanxus to grab him by the collar of the shirt, stopping dead in his tracks when he got a front row seat of the damage. Xanxus' ear were ringing and the room was slowly distorting more and more.

"Boss?", Squalo kneeled down to Xanxus's level, looking at every visible inch of him, he stopped several times to stare in awe at the occasional bran or burn in worse shape than the others, or nail screwed into his arm or leg. Xanxus didn't like the look of worry on his subordinates face, it really pissed him off. He tried opened his mouth to call him scum or yell at him for taking so long to find him but his voice still wasn't working, only a line of wet coughs racked his body. The taste of fresh blood clinging to his tongue was more noticeable than it was a few seconds ago.

Everyone went dead silent and became solemn, even the infamous smirk Bel constantly had spread over his face had disappeared completely. It seemed like his current state was more sobering to them then comfortable.

Squalo sat in front of his highly respected boss filled with mix emotions, he wasn't sure whether to feel angry at himself for allowing Xanxus to be caught, or at the people who did this to him, or even at the raven haired man for getting caught. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy that they had found him or worried for the red orbs that had looked down at him so many times now glistened with pain.

Levi, who had just pushed himself up and rushed in teary eyed, was pulling at the chains that held Xanxus to the cement, only succeeding in tightening them more, "I'll get you out of here boss! You'll see!"

The Varia boss squeezed his eyes shut and let out a strangled noise as his air supply suddenly got cut off, the metal collar around his neck crushing his wind pipe now. Xanxus clawed at his throat as he struggled to move it away. His rain guardian lashed out at Levi, pushing him away with as much force as he could muster, "VOOI! You're making it worse!"

Levi immediately look at the raven haired man, confusion and alarm filling him as he watched Xanxus claw desperately at his throat, "Boss!"

Bel pulled out one of his many knives, jabbing it into the lock around his boss's neck, turning it in hopes that it would be sufficient enough to pick it. It wasn't. The knife's tip snapped, leaving the prince feeling utterly useless for the first time.

Almost everyone jumped when a voice filled the panicked air, "I EXTREMLY just found this key on that doctor, and am EXTREMLY confused on where it goes you guys!", Ryohei informed with much gusto as he turned the corner to look at them, coming from the hallway. He was completely oblivious of the tension heavy in the air.

"Oniisan!", Tsuna tried to warn him but it was far too late.

The entire Varia leapt at him, save the one tied to the wall, trying to seize the key for themselves. Bel made contact with it first, pulling it out of the baffled boxer's hands and tugged away from the Mafioso dog pile, "Ushishi, the prince never loses!"

His face then made contact with Squalo's foot, the shark pulling the little metal object from the pinned storm guardian, "VOOI! This is mine!"

"No one touches what the prince calls his own!", A sword and a dozen knives were inconveniently pulled out of where they were stashed on the Varia's bodies, "Ushishishi, I will have your head on a golden platter!"

"Boss! I will save you, you'll see!", Levi latched onto the key.

Tsuna watched, flabbergasted at the chaotic antics of the Varia before him, all unaware that their precious boss looked like he was about to fall unconscious.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should be able to control your subordinates."

Tsuna hesitated, "B-but they're scary!"

Reborn hit him over the head with the butt of his green gun. Half a minute passed before Squalo could wrestle the desired key away from the others again, slightly out of breath. Without pausing this time he ran over to Xanxus and shoved it in one of the locks and turning it until he heard a distinct click. The shark sighed in relief as he watched the collar open and slide off, and his boss's breathe hitch as his lungs once again filled themselves.

Deep gashes lined where the metal had dug into the tender skin, showing the amount of energy Xanxus had put into an attempt at escaping. The Varia's rain guardian felt satisfied only when the two cuffs around his boss' wrist, along with the two around his ankles were thrown to the side, hardly forgotten.

The scuffle that had broken out in the middle of the room had ceased as the rest of the Varia stopped and watched Squalo pull Xanxus to his shaky feet and lean him against the blood coated walls.

The raven haired man felt uncomfortable and foreign on his legs again, they were starting to feel like jello. Now that he thought about it, he was starting to lose feeling in the rest of his body as well. Even his vision was beginning to cloud. He tried to blink it away, but for some reason the ground looked like it was coming closer.

Oh, wait. It was.

Squalo reached out to grab his leader before he hit the ground, catching him and lowering him gently to the floor on his back but not before yelling,

"VOOI! Get him a doctor! NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**I've edited this and added my own literary twist of flavor to this but it hasn't been changed by much (haha, I feel like a beta) , what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me all about it in the Review ~.**

**The more reviews there are, the faster the next chapter goes up. **

**:D How exciting.**

**I need a beta for this story by the way, I'd really appreciate the help. So if you're interested please do MM me. **


End file.
